Layton's Love Is Me!
by PPGDfan21
Summary: The battle is on! No not a fist fight Clive and Luke are fighting for Layton's heart. Who Will Win? And does Layton really have that much charm? But why does Clive like Layton? We all know Luke does but Clive? The thought of thinking about it makes me...
1. Let The Games Begin!

Hi guys this is my favorite Layton story I've made besides Unwound Future 2 cuz I'm your narrator LoL!

* * *

_**Layton's Love Is Me! Ch1 Let The Games Begin!**_

It was Sunday which is weird because you might be thinking a story never starts on a Sunday well we skipped a couple of important events just to tell you.

Anyway right now our characters are sitting around the table eating Lunch made by Flora Reinhold who isn't an important character in this story.

Three males are sitting at the table their names are Professor Hershel Layton, Luke Triton, and Clive Dove.

Flora's food is never good but they eat it by force but when 10 year old Luke took a bite of his salad he felt himself eating off the plate without a fork.

20 year old Clive thought he was crazy but he also ended up doing the same think.

Clive Dove isn't your average 20 year old man but yes he did finish high school but he went to jail for almost destroying all of precious London but he was bailed out by Professor Hershel Layton who was a generous Professor of Archeology.

Professor Layton's apprentice is none other than Luke Triton and no he did not kidnap the boy his father and mother, Clark and Brenda let him stay with the Professor since he is a gentleman and he is very trustworthy according to his parents but no one knows a lot about his background.

15 year old Flora has a crush on her guardian, Professor Layton because of his kindness and fairness but who wouldn't?

Anyway Professor Layton is 32 years old but he seems to look like he is 24 which is 8 years less then how he should look you might say that's a miracle but it's not it's refered to as "Being A Gentleman"

Anyway Layton, Luke, and Clive all ate while Flora just ate a fiber bar.

After lunch Luke went into his room while Clive followed while Layton and Flora watched the news downstairs.

Luke closed the door behind him but Clive stopped the door and went in with the boy.

Luke has been with Professor Layton for 3 years their origin story is a very touching story that will not be told here but it was touching.

Clive on the other hand met Luke, Layton, and Flora 4 months before today.

Flora met Luke and Layton almost 6 months before Professor Layton's assistant retired and moved on.

Clive and Luke sat on the bed looking at the ground.

Their was awkward silence. You see last week was a bit of a shocking and weird week if you ask them about it they now have a little rivalry between themselves because of last week.

Oh you want to know what happened?

Well that's a great tale that I will tell you.

**Last Week At Night 8:54pm **

The Layton Household went to sleep at 8:30pm but to males couldn't sleep well only one and that was Luke Triton, our cute little character I introduced earlier.

Clive Dove was the other but he didn't fall asleep on purpose for a reason.

I'm smirking just thinking about it you'll know why later anyway so did I mention it was raining cats and dogs outside not literally but well you know what I mean.

So, Luke opened the door and headed for Layton's room just as he was about to open the door knob he saw Clive exit his room also.

"Clive?" Luke whispered trying to confirm what he saw before him.

It was Clive he stared at Luke just as Luke stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" They both whispered at the same time.

They didn't want to wake Flora since she gets cranky without her goodnight sleep.

"I'm scared so I wanted to sleep with the Professor" Luke whispered clutching his teddy bear he got for his 7th birthday from Layton.

"I was going to sleep with Hershel" Clive whispered pointing at himself.

"B-But why" Luke said a bit teary that he might have to sleep alone.

"Well..."

Clive began to blush a bit.

"No reason I just want to, is that so wrong?" Clive asked in a whisper.

"But Clive, I have a reason and you don't so can you let me sleep with him I mean you are 29" Luke whispered hugging his bear.

Clive looked at Luke with a bit of anger in his face.

"I'm 20!" Clive whispered loudly.

"Sorry" Luke whispered teary.

"Shush" Clive whispered making him not cry.

Just then the door to Layton's room opened and Layton was the one that opened the door.

Clive and Luke looked up at Layton.

"What are you boys doing?" Layton asked in a whisper, rubbing his eyes.

Clive and Luke looked at each other.

"Clive?" Layton whispered wanting him to explain.

"Well-"

"Professor, we want to sleep with you!" Luke whispered loudly.

The way Luke said it made Clive blush since it didn't sound right when said loudly.

Layton looked at Luke then at Clive then back at Luke.

"Clive I thought you weren't scared of thunder?" Layton whispered.

"I'm not I just need some comfort, Hershel" Clive whispered looking innocent like Luke.

Layton gived in to their innocent looks and couldn't deny neither of them.

"Come in" Layton whispered with a smile.

Clive looked at him as his eyes sparkled like a 5 year old does when they watch TV so did Luke.

Luke ran in while Clive walked in.

Layton laid on the bed and Luke was to hi right while Clive on the left.

They both hugged Layton tightly but Luke and Clive kicked each other during the night.

Sometimes Clive would move Luke's arm to hug Layton more but then Luke would do the same thing.

Sometimes Clive grabbed on to Layton's shirt and didn't let go but Luke didn't he just hugged and went deep to sleep.

Clive still couldn't sleep so he set his head on Layton chest and found himself fast asleep.

**Back To Now **

So that's the story it's kinda touching to me but I don't know about you anyway they haven't said sorry to each other for fighting over Layton.

Clive started to think more and more about that night and grew angry.

Luke noticed that Clive was clutching his fists harder and harder.

"Clive are you alright?" Luke said softly.

"I'm fine!" Clive said with rage in his voice.

Clive's voice made Luke tremble since he wanted to hold onto his hand but he didn't.

Clive stood up.

"Are you mad?" Luke asked softly.

"What do you think, We Are The World!" Clive said with anger and mocking Luke.

Luke stared at Clive and saw that he was so mad that he saw fire in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Clive" Luke said softly.

"No, Enough Apologizes! The Games Will Begin" Clive shouted.

Luke's expression quickly changed from sweet to sour.

"Fine It's On!" Luke shouted standing up.

Luke and Clive glared at each other.

You might be thinking what's the big deal well think about it if you were Luke or Clive wouldn't you be mad too?

Anyway after the shouting Layton and Flora slammed the door open.

"What is going on here!" Layton shouted with an iron pipe in his hand for protection.

Why a pipe you say well it seems better than a sword cause it doesn't kill it hurts.

Flora was grabbing Layton's coat a bit scared.

"Nothing!" Clive and Luke shouted crossing their arms and looking away from each other with anger.

Flora looked confused and so did Layton.

Yes readers this is the beginning of maybe an endless rivalry.

Who Do You Think Will Win.

Clive Or Luke?

* * *

Is it good plz REVIEW! Oh did I mention on my Youtube channel I downloaded a new video called What Makes You Beautiful- Clive & Luke on YT my username is Rose21991 ok


	2. Surprising Events

Hello Everyone tis is my fav chapter so far cuz its shocking

* * *

_**Layton's Love Is Me! Ch2 Surprising Events**_

Hello Everyone its still Sunday.

Anyway our story well Luke and Clive went to their own rooms to figure out a plan while Layton talked to Flora.

Let's go see what their talking about first then will see what Clive is planning.

"Flora do you know what Luke and Clive were fighting about?" Layton asked turning off the TV.

"No, Professor I'm as confused as you are" Flora admitted.

"It's okay, Flora" Layton said petting Flora's head.

Flora started to blush.

Layton smiled at Flora making her blush even more.

"I h-have an idea, Professor" Flora suggested nervously looking into Layton's eyes.

"Yes, Flora?" Layton asked curiously.

"I'll talk to Luke and you talk to Clive" Flora said smiling.

"Great idea, Flora" Layton said walking to Clive's room.

Flora stood and headed to Luke's room.

I wonder if Flora's so called "Great Idea" will work?

Anyway Layton walked into Clive's room but of course he knocked before entering.

Clive was sitting at his desk with papers scattered all over the desk also he was holding a pen in his hand and seemed to be writing something.

Clive looked up and his thinking face changed into shock and surprise.

Clive blushed as he gathered the papers into a ball and put them under his bed.

"NOTHING!" Clive shouted in embarrassment.

"What were you doing Clive?" Layton asked.

"Nothing!" Clive shouted hiding his face behind his pillow as he sat on his bed.

Layton chuckled.

"You can tell me" Layton said with a smile.

"I was...drawing" Clive said looking away from Layton's face while blushing.

"What were you drawing?" Layton asked.

"I was afraid you might say that" Clive said to himself.

"Pardon?" Layton asked.

"Nothing!" Clive shouted blushing.

Layton got the papers from under Clive's bed.

Clive started to panic.

Guess what he did next exactly you don't know well Clive got so worried he jumped on Layton's back.

"DON'T HERSHEL!" Clive shouted blushing.

"Clive, what has gotten into you?" Layton shouted throwing him on the bed.

Clive laid their shocked at how strong Layton was.

What? You didn't know Layton was strong well its called being a gentleman you know if all guys knew this they wouldn't be wimps like the ones I know.

Anyway Clive started to turn red as he stared at Layton.

Layton reached for a paper.

Clive yanked the paper out of his hand and stuffed it in his mouth and swallowed making Layton puzzled and even more curious.

"Clive, why did you eat paper?" Layton asked seriously.

"Well you know paper is good for the body, Hershel its the new hip salad these days" Clive said fake smiling.

"Are you hiding something, Clive?" Layton asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope not at all, Hershel" Clive said nervously.

Layton reached for another paper.

Oh by the way on the papers Clive was either drawing him killing Luke or him and Layton hugging or something father and son-like and Clive is very secretive and never likes people in his personal space and he would do anything to keep everything to himself and when I say anything I MEAN ANYTHING!

Clive panicked again.

"HERSHEL!" Clive blurted out.

"Yes?" Layton said looking up at Clive.

"Sorry" Clive said looking into Layton's eyes.

"What do you mean, my b-"

Clive kissed Layton to make him stop talking.

Clive blushed rapidly.

Layton gasped for air for a minute before saying anything.

"GET OUT!" Clive shouted blushing and throwing a pillow at Layton.

"Clive" Layton said trying to calm him.

"WHAT!" Clive shouted just wanting him to leave.

"I j-just came to ask you why do you hate Luke" Layton said not abandoning his objective.

Clive blushed.

"LEAVE!" Clive shouted hitting him with a pillow.

"Clive, calm yourself" Layton said.

Clive didn't stop hitting him.

Finally Layton left tired of fighting Clive.

Clive continued to blush.

"What was I thinking I know I'm secretive but why did I do that! But it did feel...right...BUT IT WAS WRONG yet right?" Clive said to himself feeling his lips.

Yup Clive has real feeling for Layton who knew but why I MEAN SERIOUSLY!

Anyway outside Clive's door was Layton he was breathing heavily.

Flora ran outside also since Luke got mad also and threw pillows at her.

Flora's hair was a complete mess just like Layton.

"What happened?" Layton asked Flora.

"Luke got mad when I asked him that he threw pillows at me till my hair looked like this" Flora stated pointing at her hair.

"What happened with you and Clive?" Flora asked curious.

Layton blushed a bit.

"Professor, your turning red, why?" Flora asked pointing at his face.

Layton sighed.

Layton took Flora downstairs to explain everything and after he told her everything her eyes widen while some jealousy was stirring in her heart.

"Clive? Clive Dove did that?" Flora asked trying to confirm what she heard.

"Yes" Layton answered.

Throughout the day Luke and Clive stayed locked in their rooms.

Clive was still blushing writing down his plans while drawing pictures of Layton he saved in a white binder.

Luke on the other hand, was planning seriously and put everything he planned in a blue folder.

But the surprising part was what was going to happen tonight.

Luke's plan was so going to work according to him but who knows.

Oh I didn't tell you his plan well I'll tell you later.

Anyway that night Layton tucked Luke into bed.

After 5 minutes Luke walked to Layton's room and turned the door knob.

Clive heard Luke's footsteps and awoke and opened the door to the hallway right when Luke was in Layton's room.

Luke stood on Layton's bed and watched him sleep peacefully.

Luke jumped on Layton making him awake.

"Luke? What are you doing?" Layton asked rubbing his eyes.

"Professor" Luke said softly.

"Yes, Luke" Layton said as his eye focus grew stronger.

Luke kissed Layton just when Clive opened Layton's door.

Clive stared at what he saw before him.

Anger grew inside Clive as he clutched his fists.

Clive stood on Layton's bed and Luke and Layton looked at Clive.

Clive pushed Luke.

"You think you won didn't you, shrimp" Clive said with anger in his voice.

"I did" Luke said with a smirk.

"YOU DIDN'T" Clive shouted angrily.

"Boys! Stop with the fighting" Layton said trying to calm them.

Clive pushed Luke off the bed and grabbed Layton's Pajama shirt and lifted him and threw him back on the bed.

Clive grabbed a pillow and threw it at Luke to prevent him from standing back up.

Clive then pinned Layton down and kissed him again.

Luke threw the pillow out of his face and tapped Clive's shoulder.

Clive turned to Luke.

Luke slapped Clive making Clive fall off the bed.

"Oh yeah don't care if I hurt a kid!" Clive stated tackling Luke to the ground.

They fought like dogs and cats.

"Boys!" Layton shouted wiping Luke and Clive's saliva off of his mouth.

Layton broke up the fight and sent them to their rooms.

Luke and Clive glared at each other as they walked to their rooms.

Luke laid on his bed thinking and clutching his teddy bear.

"UGH if Clive didn't appear then the Professor would have fall in love with me but NOOO he just HAD to barge in!" Luke said to himself with anger.

Yup Luke's plan failed.

Oh yeah Luke's plan was to kiss him and see what happened next but Clive happened next but I bet you suspected that.

Poor Layton though I mean he got kissed 3 times.

If I was Layton though I would hug Luke because he's cute duh and yes I'm a girl just so you know.

Anyway that Concludes Chapter 2 look forward to the next chapter.

1 point for Luke and 1 point for Clive. Right now it's a tie to me.

The Winner Can Be Anyone

* * *

PLZ REVIEW and thanks for reading


End file.
